


Oh, Those Summer Days...and Popsicles

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko After the Reaper War [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of Panic Attack, Semi-Public Sex, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: A nice holiday to spend with family and friends until Shepard turns an innocent dessert into an instrument of torture for Kaidan Alenko.





	Oh, Those Summer Days...and Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for a Shenko Smut Thursday. June prompt is Weather. I went for sunny and summery. I also used a dialogue prompt "Do you have to lick that Popsicle so suggestively?" There is a mention of panic attacks at the beginning so if that might be a trigger you can skip this one.

Kaidan was one of those people who loved to sit and people watch. At the moment that meant he was sitting on the back porch outside of the house he’d shared with John Shepard for the last 8 years watching as John sat and colored with Alina, their youngest godchild. After the Reaper War and the years of recovery it took just to get Shepard up and able to walk around on his own, they had settled in Vancouver. John hadn’t done well. Even with the population significantly reduced, people still recognized him and tended to stop him and ask for autographs and photos. Some even tried to follow him home. After John’s third panic attack in a week, and hearing that his own mother was struggling without her husband, Kaidan decided they needed to move. 

They sold his mother’s house, and with the several military pensions along with other money they’d made, they moved to a nice home on Denman Island, population 1,165. They’d met their neighbors, Michael and Grace Fesenko, and become fast friends, so much so that they were godparents to the Fesenko’s four children Aleksey, Symon, Hanna, and Alina. Today was Canada Day and they were all spending time together enjoying the sunshine and the holiday. 

Kaidan was seriously enjoying watching Shepard carefully color a picture of a unicorn. He was giving it a rainbow colored mane, and was being very meticulous about which colors went where. He looked relaxed; he was smiling and happily carrying on a conversation with a four year old about her upcoming tea party with her dog Charlie and her stuffed animals. Witnessing moments like that, Kaidan knew they’d made the right decision in moving. His smile and happy thoughts lingered as he got up and started walking down towards the beach to grab the other kids and let them know lunch was ready. 

After lunch Kaidan was sitting at the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water while he watched the two boys play. His mother came around and asked everyone if they would like popsicles for dessert. The two boys each took one and Kaidan declined; popsicles weren’t his thing. He was turning back towards the water when he saw it… John… his mouth wrapped around the top of a cherry popsicle… suction the only thing keeping it from sliding out of his mouth… completely focused on coloring that unicorn. 

Despite the humor of the situation Kaidan found himself getting turned on. His eyes were glued to Shepard’s mouth, watching as he pulled it partly out and then sucked it back in, out, and then in, Kaidan could tell by the way his lips and jaw moved that his tongue was swirling around the tip. Finally he pulled it free from his mouth and said something to Alina that made her laugh. Kaidan shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot, feeling his shorts suddenly becoming tighter, and feeling like the worst sort of perv for the thoughts running through his head. He found himself staring at the water, trying to will his raging libido into submission. 

Even though he tried to resist the urge he felt his eyes sweeping back toward Shepard and his breath froze in his lungs. Shepard had held the popsicle too long and it was beginning to drip down his wrist. He was licking up what had dripped down his arm, was running his tongue across his fingers and up each side of the popsicle until he reached the top to try and get all of the melty bits before they reached his hand. Kaidan found himself entranced once again, watching Shepard’s tongue as it swiped across the popsicle, licking, twirling, watching his lips as they wrapped around and sucked at the tip. Imagining how good that cold mouth would feel on his suddenly overheated skin. He couldn’t take another second. He jumped up and walked to stand behind Shepard. He leaned in just enough to let Shepard feel his arousal pressing into his back… just enough to lean in and growl, “do you _have_ to lick that popsicle so suggestively?”

Kaidan watched as John’s eyes darted to him, watched as he shifted his shoulder minutely to put added pressure onto Kaidan’s crotch, watched as a smile spread across his face and he spoke to Alina, “I think I need a break from coloring. Will you save my page?” He waited for her to nod and continue coloring before he turned to Kaidan, stuck the popsicle back into his mouth, and slowly pulled it free, his eyes never leaving Kaidan. “I don’t know what you mean. I wasn’t aware there was a wrong way to eat a popsicle.”

“I don’t believe I said you were doing it wrong.”

Shepard leaned back in his chair, allowing his arm to brush against Kaidan’s hardness again. He looked up, squinting against the sun, just to stick the popsicle back into his mouth and drag it out slowly once more, ensuring his tongue slid all the way around before he got to the tip, and making sure it popped free when he removed it completely from his mouth. 

“Right… it was ‘suggestive,’ not wrong,” Shepard said as he reached up and began to play with the top of Kaidan’s shorts. “Still you felt the need to comment. I must be doing something wrong.” He quickly ran his hand down to Kaidan’s crotch and squeezed, “Would you like to teach me the proper way?”

Kaidan looked around at the kids, and noticed Grace was there to watch them. He looked for his mom and didn’t see her. “Bathroom,” was all he said before turning and walking into the house. 

Shepard dropped to his knees almost before the bathroom door shut, cursing as the left one popped loudly, but not stopping as his hands immediately reached to undo and pull down Kaidan’s pants. Kaidan reached over and locked the door as he felt a hand wrap around his dick, “Fuck, at least make sure the door is locked before you start doing that.”

“Like I’m capable of locking doors when you decide to start growling sexy things into my ear.”

“Won’t be sexy when my mom wanders in.”

“One of the reasons she has her own house. Also I’m pretty sure she winked at me as I went by.”

“She wha-,” Kaidan didn’t finish the question as Shepard leaned in and flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock. He stopped thinking about everything, gripped the lip of the sink and tried to keep from crashing to the floor as John’s mouth wrapped around him and began to suck. His mouth was still cold from the popsicle and Kaidan groaned as chills raced over his body from the sensation. His hips jerked as he felt that cool tongue run over and into his slit, a moan breaking from his throat, his hands wrapping into Shepard’s hair as his desire ratcheted up and he began to thrust deeper into Shepard’s mouth. 

Kaidan froze as he heard someone try to open the door. Thank god he’d had enough sense to lock it on the way in. He’d expected Shepard to pause with the sudden noise, but he actually pulled back and began lapping around the head, torturing Kaidan even as several different giggles, and Aleksey’s voice, sounded through the door.

“Uncle John? Are you in there?”

Kaidan, heart hammering in his chest, sweat beading at his hairline, looked down at Shepard expecting him to answer. All he got was mirth-filled blue eyes, and the wet sounds of sucking. 

“N-no. It’s Kaidan.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you know where he went? He was supposed to go to the beach with us.”

“Fuck,” Kaidan whispered, swallowing thickly as he tried to sound normal. “You’re killing me John.” John made a noise, almost a laugh snort, that made Kaidan grit his teeth. “Asshole,” he mumbled. 

“I’m pretty sure I saw him walking towards the beach. You guys should go out that way-ah!” Kaidan had almost pulled off normal until John’s hands slid around his ass, spread him open and brushed across his hole. 

Silence, followed by a mix of voices and laughter all growing fainter as they walked towards the back door.

Kaidan exhaled, about to speak, but was cut short as John put him back into his mouth and slid a finger into his body. His hips jerked, and a moan slipped out before he could catch it. His breath caught as he listened for footsteps or any sign that someone had heard him. He looked down. 

“When did you have time to get lube?” 

He didn’t get an answer. Just another finger sliding into his body, opening him up, brushing over his prostate and leaving him gasping, biting his lip, doing anything to try and stay quiet. His orgasm was building, he could feel the tension coiling in his gut, and each brush and press over that sensitive spot in his body, each pass of Shepard’s lips over the sensitive head of his dick, each swipe of his tongue was pushing him ever closer. 

He found himself dazed, so close to breaking, whispering nothing but “John, John, god John”, over and over slipping into hushed babbling as his orgasm washed through him, screaming in his own brain to stay quiet as Shepard swallowed every drop. Kaidan hissed as John’s fingers slid out of him, and he looked down to see John, caught in his own release, cum jetting out across the bathroom floor as he panted into Kaidan’s stomach. He finished with a whispered “fuck”, wincing when he shifted backwards to take the pressure off his knees. 

“You’re going to have to help me up. I didn’t think this through.” Kaidan laughed as he helped him to his feet. Clearing his throat, he leaned in to give Shepard a kiss and said, “I don’t think you need lessons on the proper way to eat a popsicle. Your way works just fine.”


End file.
